


The Thirteen Dancing Princes

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Choi Seungcheol - Freeform, Fantasy, I wrote this at 2 am lmao, Im so sorry again, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, Other, Suicide, Wen Junhui - Freeform, Xu Minghao - Freeform, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, boo seungkwan - Freeform, chwe hansol/vernon, hong jisoo/joshua - Freeform, im so sorry, kwon hoshi| soonyoung, lee jihoon/woozi - Freeform, scoups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dancing is his passion, ballet to be exact, Park Lee Ri wanted to be a ballerino since he was sixteen when he first heard of a certain tune and started dancing to it while his parents watched in awe on his potential and passion for it. But every dream there's always a nightmare.
Kudos: 3





	The Thirteen Dancing Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Please read: there might be inaccurate medical details and things. this is a fantasy so everything mentioned is fake !! english aint my first language so grammar could be shit ! inspired by svt's falling flower mv and the red string concept  
> also the visual of the ring mentioned are the rings they wear on their pinky! ok bye enjoy reading.  
> ps. the flowers mentioned has symbols so :)))

Dancing is his passion, ballet to be exact, Park Lee Ri wanted to be a ballerino since he was sixteen when he first heard of a certain tune and started dancing to it while his parents watched in awe on his potential and passion for it. He could still remember from the day his parents gave him his first pointe shoes and the excitement he felt when he went to his first ballet class. They were supportive along with his brother, Sungjin ---- who’s a doctor and also in a band called Days with his cousin Jae and his other doctorate friends Brian, though he prefers YoungK, Wonpil and Dowoon. Each of them played their own instruments.

Though on the dark side, he got those nightmares that made him stop dancing, leading to his ballerino career to rest. He got these vivid dreams it always start off with a tune lulling him into it and flowers then all of a sudden a obnoxious sound will appear and a crumbling darkness following.

He tried to block it all thinking it would go away, it did for while until 5 years later it came back only this time, it’s even more horrendous.

On the night of his 21st birthday when he was about to fall asleep he hears the familiar tune again that once ruined his passions. He blocked it out hoping it’ll stop as sleep finally over took him.

_There was petals surrounding the floor as a familiar tune played I glides across the floor dancing. I hear laughter and loud talking, someone must’ve called me as my feet walked around and found the source of the sounds._  
_There was men some are talking, laughing and some are reading books in the corner. A guy stood up, he was tall, with a cat like and princely feature. He sat down and opened a piano playing the keys to the familiar tune that my nightmares always starts off._  
_Then all of the said men stopped whatever they’re doing and started dancing, ballet like the routine I did when I was sixteen, as I also danced like I did before._  
_I feel like I belong here, like it was a missing puzzle piece I didn’t knew was missing from me. Then a sudden obnoxious tune were played it was so bad, like dragging a fork on a chalkboard. Then a feeling of emptiness surrounds me, It’s like I’m drowning in darkness, I screamed out hoping it’ll stop._

A hand was slapped into me as I jolt up awake I saw my brother, Sungjin and my parents looked at me with worry.

‘’Are you ok? Is it back?’’ my mother asked me, as she wipes the sweat out of my forehead then handed me my favorite tea I drank all the time whenever I got those nightmares. While my father just stands there eyes filled with worry. I hate this kind of looks.

Pity.

I could only nod at them, as if they got the memo of me not wanting to talk about it. They asked me if I needed anything, I shook my head no. As they got up and left except for Sungjin hyung.

‘’Do you want me to get you some help? I’ve got friends for that”. he said as he continues,  
‘’It’s ok though you don’t have to tell me now but I’m always here for you, just come to me whenever you need help.’’ Eyes filled with emotions.

I nodded, “Thank you, hyung” I said. As he got up and left after bidding me good night.

As morning came by, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I stared at my reflection noticing a stitch near my head.

 _How did I not noticed that before?_ . sighing as I got dressed for work. Ate breakfast before leaving.

I work as a barista at a book cafe, part timing here as I don’t want to be nuisance to my family about money when I want something. They’re the ones paying my tuition in college I can’t add more weight on their shoulder.

Walking through the aisle of books to arrange it.

Nothing really interesting happened today at work, only the manager and owner bickering not that it’s unusual. They finally let me off the hook and told me to go home. I bid my goodbye to them, walking out of the place. Thinking of ways to distract myself as I walked home.

As I walk through the busy streets of Seoul I started thinking about my nightmare again. It’s like a memory embedded on my mind.

They said dreams are your thoughts and made up world but how does my nightmare felt so real. It’s like I’m actually living in it, the _place_ my brain made up.

_I’m gonna research about my nightmares and it’s meaning, time to finally get over this shit._

As I walked home I thought of the first time my nightmares appeared.

I remember when I was 17 almost 18 at that time, my family went on a road trip. It was my mother’s idea considering we need more “bonding and healing time”. Well, I really can’t complain since school has been stressing me out. I don’t know about my brother though he just got out of a 1 year relationship, more like a relationshit. The girl used him to “find out” her actual sexuality and cheated on him with her best friend because she finally realized she was lesbian.

He told the family about it, _yeah we’re very open with each other_.

My family decided to have a stop nearby for a bit before continuing our trip. I saw a abandoned looking theatre like building. I’m always fascinated with stuff like this. Architecture has always been a dream of mine. That’s why I took it up on college.

The place looks like a burned down, some its structure are open and broken but the beauty is still intact in it. Running my hands through the handle bar of it’s stairs of the entrance.

As I admired the place I noticed a stadium or was it like a ball room I noticed it’s not just a simple room it has flowers surrounding through it they’re dead,

_Even in death they still look beautiful._

I wondered what happened here.

I notice a ring glinting in the rays of sun, I picked it up and tried it on my pinky. Surprisingly it fit it’s like it was made just for me. There was a red thread connecting to it I tried to remove it but the stubborn piece won’t come off so I just let it be.

“LEE RI YAA WHERE ARE YOU’’ I heard my father’s shouts.

Glancing at the place one more time before leaving taking the ring with the stubborn red thread with me home.

As I entered the car, Sungjin hyung's eyes zeroed unto the ring in my pinky. I could swear a panic flashes his eyes before he masked it with curiosity. Well, I might've just assumed that. Oh well. 

"Nice ring le ya, where'd you get it from?" he said 

"Oh, I picked it up at the place, I'm fascinated by it" I said looking at the ring. It looks so simple yet elegant. 

The car went silent as if they were hiding something from me. _Overthinking is my passion._

  
And after all that day, the very next day that’s when nightmares started. It’s like something inside of me triggered.

Snapping out of my thoughts as I continued my walk home.

* * *

When I arrived at the house, I could smell my mother’s cooking. Greeting her before going up to my room.  
As I sat down my bag on my desk, I sat down and decided to draw.  
I sketched out this flower with large clusters of bell-shaped flowers trying my best to sketch it out from memory. Drawing the flower that appears in my dreams.

As I try to recall the images of the other flowers’ details and looks. My mother called for dinner.

"Lee Ri come get your ass down here". and with that statement I stood up and went downstairs.

“Hey, what’s up LeeLee, wha’s good” I heard Jae exclaimed as I apeared downstairs, looking at the people gathering in our living room.

  
I said my hellos to my brother’s band mates and cousin. _They must have a show coming up soon._  
As we ate dinner the table was noisy, _ah distraction I like that_. I thought.

Then again it was time to sleep even though I badly want to stay awake so that I could ignore my nightmares but then my body betrayed me.

 _“To our family, friendship and companionship”_  
_“for life’’_  
_“for life’’_  
_“for life’’_ _and they toast for themselves._

_‘’oh Dino-ya you’re late, what happened to stop making people wait line, huh”_

_‘’ What were you doing, did you drink makgeoli alone again?” no I don’t like rice wine._

_I just look at them dumbfounded, they are talking to me. ME. You’re dreaming this isn’t real. I slapped my face in attempt to wake myself up._

_All of them stared at me, then broke out into laughter._

_“Dino-ya you’re so funny nowadays huh” a blonde guy said with a look of mischief in his eyes._

_“Ya seirioushly whesre dsid ysou go” A guy with a mouth full of food said his eyes reminded me of the placement of 10:10 in clocks._

_“Hoshi-ya, close your mouth, you’re fucking spitting out rice”, a deep voice cussed out but there was no malice in his tone. His looks reminded me of a fox._

_“oh , Dino, move from there and eat” a guy who reminded him of his Sungjin hyung with the way he speaks._

_I’m so confused why are they calling me Dino, I am Lee Ri I wanna say but my mouth can’t speak_

_“ya seriously hurry and eat before we eat your crab, it looks meaty” a voice said, he looked kinda sassy with the way he speaks and act._

_I don’t know what is happening but somehow my feet dragged me to the table, there’s the crab. How do they know I don’t even know these people_  
_._  
_As I sat down and look at each one of the people here I realized they look so familiar to me it’s like there’s something inside of me that knows them but I don’t know? I’m having an internal debate with myself._

_“Ya, are you ok? You seem confused” a gentle voice speaks beside me._

_“ Yes, maybe, I don’t know” I said but those words were not heard._

_'' Well, us hyungs will always be here for you okay." the guy with a liger like face said. The others must noticed it too as all of them agreed._

_Not long after an alarm were set off it’s like from the movie the purge kind of sound._

_Table shook and here we go again, this time I feel empty and my heart feels like it’s been stomped over and over. The last thing I saw was a flower falling down. It was a purple one. Hyacinth._

My body did not jolt or shot up or anything I just woke up with a hollow feeling as I scrambled through my desk to draw the flower I have last seen. Huh, I knew this one. It symbolizes sorrow or an apology. But for what.

I check the time on my phone, 2:11 am. I decided to finish drawing about the other flowers I could remember.

_Why does my dreams hurts so much? Is this normal?_

The next day, I was gonna ask my mother for the names of these flowers. When I walked down the stairs feeling lightheaded. _Fuck, my head hurts._

/“Mom, I need these types of flowers, do you know where can I get one?” I asked.  
She glanced at my drawings pointing at the flowers I draw.

“Yes, these are rhododendron and I forgot the other, your grandfather has these kinds of flowers,” she said.

  
“wanna check them out with me today? I was gonna visit your old man, ” she continued, smiling.

I nodded my head and told her I’d get ready.

When we arrived at my grandfather’s place I suddenly feel at peace and serene. He showed me his garden and suddenly I’m reminded of something familiar, the place, the settings and everything.

“so , grandpa are you gonna tell me what these flowers meant?” , I asked curiosity filled me.

“ This is rhododendron or you could call it the rose tree symbolizes solid or firm like family”. family huh.  
“ this one’s lily’s of percas means friendship, devotion and strength as well as love” grandpa finishes.

“that’s amazing, I never knew that”, I told him and he laughed.

“Yeah, it is. I love collecting these ever since your grandmother died” he continued.

Until a familiar tune played out of nowhere, _shit._

“Go on boy, dance I know you want to”. Grandpa told me eyes crinkling as he smiled at me.

I finally let free of my worries and the fucking nightmares and embraced it. I glide and glide, twist and twirl along the garden dancing to my old routine surprised at how I still remember.

I saw petals again, I decided to not care and follow it curiosity ahead of me.

I am now stood in an empty stadium or ball room like it reminded me of , the castle. _Oh. OH Shit it’s real._

The tune got louder and my feet moved and glide. Step, glide, turn just like how I remember it just like before. I realized I am embracing my nightmares letting it come forward within me. I noticed I’m wearing the ring. How I don’t know, and the red string was longer the last time I saw it.

At the moment, I didn’t care. I danced, turned, twist my body along with the tune forgetting the tightness in my chest. Everything is spinning. I feel crumbled. It hurts. I feel like I’m being stomped by an elephant. My heart is so heavy.

I let the pain seep through me, closing my eyes. I saw twelve other guys dancing the same routine as me. Serenity. The flowers. The ring. The stupid string. Too much.

As I feel like falling into nothingness, a hole in my chest. Those, those were my past. i screamed out but no one heard. I saw white. I gotta let go. I need to let go. /

* * *

Mr. And Mrs. Park stares at their son lying down, looking at peace and ease. Mr. Park’s arms around Mrs. Park’s in a protective manner. Sungjin in the corner staring at his younger brother.

Truth be told his brother suffered trauma and depression, after the incident with his ballet which happened 5 years ago when an accident occurred while they were dancing ballet on stage in a theatre.

The Tale of the Thirteen Dancing Princes. That’s what they called the routine, he remembers before a fire took them out only his brother survived. 

He remembers how they used to call him Dino because of its meaning, _little sword_ in italian.

Sungjin was the one who found his brother under a collapsed ceiling that hit his head, they weren’t supposed to be there as but as soon as their instructor called the family what happened they immediately drove to that city for 3 hours.

The incident caused his Lee Ri to have an amnesia, some memories came back though but the doctor said his brain interchanges the what happened to protect him.

Ever since then, all of his brother's passion for ballet and habits of picking every _flowers_ he saw were gone. All of it. Gone. 

Sungjin also remembers the time they went on a road trip, they unintentionally stopped at the place where it happened. That’s when he realized, that place triggered his brain. He should’ve known it, _fuck I failed at being a brother._

* * *

Twelve hours ago, it happened their mom took Lee Ri in the province to visit their late grandfather's grave. While he was supposed to arrive at night when his mother called him .

As he got there, he was once again the one who found his brother’s body. In a swing, red rope wrapped around his body all while holding the ring that symbolizes his late friendship that once were his family, flowers of purple hyacinth surrounding him. He remembered and kept it to himself. 

It might pained him to see his brother gone but his brother finally found his peace.

_Even while flower blooms and falls scars cure and buds shoot_  
_We are living our first and last moment. It was a beautiful life. He'll finally see them after years of suffering. All complete._

_The Thirteen Dancing Princes._

**Author's Note:**

> :>  
> i did this at 2 am instead of doing my homework lmao  
> 


End file.
